1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a lightly doped drain (LDD) or offset structure of a thin film transistor providing enhanced performance by uniformly forming an LDD region or offset region.
2. Description of Related Art
To date, amorphous silicon thin film transistors constitute a main component of a conventional active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD). Compared to amorphous silicon, polysilicon has higher mobility, and, if used in a liquid crystal display, does not require a separate drive circuit. Instead, the drive circuit can be formed internally.
A recently developed polysilicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display includes a drive circuit and pixel array formed together on a transparent glass substrate. The thin film transistors of the drive circuit allow high frequency switching due to the use of polysilicon. However, thin film transistors used for pixel switching in a pixel array interfere with the switching of the thin film transistors in the drive circuit because the high drain current generated during an off state of the pixel switching transistors. In order to lower this off current to a predetermined level, thin film transistors incorporating an LDD structure, offset structure, and a dual gate structure have been suggested.
FIG. 1 shows a plan view of a portion of a pixel in a conventional liquid crystal display which uses a thin film transistor as a pixel switching element. FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional liquid crystal display, taken along line IIxe2x80x94II of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a signal line 13xe2x80x2 and a data line 18xe2x80x2 cross each other on an insulating substrate 10. The gate electrode 13 of a thin film transistor extends from the signal line 13xe2x80x2, and the source electrode 18 of the thin film transistor extends from the data line 18xe2x80x2. The drain electrode 19 of the thin film transistor, which faces the source electrode 18, is connected to a pixel electrode 21. A first storage capacitor electrode 24 crosses over data line 18xe2x80x2. The pixel electrode 21, formed of a transferring conductive material on the first storage capacitor electrode 24, functions as a second storage capacitor electrode.
As shown in FIG. 2, a semiconductor active layer 11 is formed on an insulating substrate 10. The semiconductor active layer 11 is made of a polysilicon thin film. On the sides of the semiconductor active layer 11, high concentration impurity source and drain regions 11a and 11b are formed. Between the source and drain regions 11a and 11b, a channel region 11c is established. Between the source region 11a and the channel region 11c and between the drain region 11b and the channel region 11c, low concentration impurity LDD regions 16 are formed. On the channel region 11c, a gate insulating layer 12 and a gate electrode 13 are formed. Over the gate electrode 13, an insulating inter-layer 17 having a plurality of contact holes is formed. The source electrode 18 and the drain electrode 19 respectively contact the source region 11a and the drain region 11b through the contact holes formed in the insulating inter-layer 17. On the insulating inter-layer 17, a protective layer 20 is formed, and defines a contact hole through which a pixel electrode 21 contacts the drain electrode 19.
FIGS. 3A-3D show cross-sectional views taken along line IIIxe2x80x94III of FIG. 1 for illustrating a conventional method of manufacturing the conventional LDD structure of a thin film transistor.
As shown in FIG. 3A, polysilicon is formed on the insulating substrate 10, and patterned to form the semiconductor active layer 11. On the semiconductor active layer 11 and the exposed substrate 10, a first insulating layer and a first conductive layer are sequentially formed. The first conductive layer is a metal material or an impurity doped polysilicon type of conductive material. The first insulating layer and the first conductive layer are patterned according to a prescribed shape to form the gate insulating layer 12 and the gate electrode 13. At the same time, the signal line 13xe2x80x2, connected to the gate electrode 13, and the first storage capacitor electrode 24 are formed (see FIG. 1).
As shown in FIG. 3B, photoresist is deposited (e.g., coated) over the substrate 10, and patterned to form an ion injection or implantation mask 15. Using the mask 15, high concentration impurity ions are injected by ion implantation or doping into the exposed semiconductor active layer 11 to form the source region 11a and the drain region 11b. Thereafter, heat treatment or annealing, using a laser, is performed to planarize the semiconductor active layer 11. The mask 15 is completely removed thereafter.
As shown in FIG. 3C, using the gate electrode 13 as a mask, low concentration conductive type ions are implanted into the semiconductor active layer 11 to form the LDD regions 16 adjacent to the source region 11a and the drain region 11b. As a result, the semiconductor active layer 11 includes the source region 11a, LDD region 16, channel region 11c, LDD region 16, and drain region 11b. 
As shown in FIG. 3D, a second insulating layer, such as oxide material, is formed over the substrate 10 and patterned to form the insulating inter-layer 17. Through the insulating inter-layer 17, contact holes are formed to expose a portion of the source region 11a and a portion of the drain region 11b. On the insulating inter-layer 17 and the contact holes, a second conductive material is deposited and patterned to form the source electrode 18 and the drain electrode 19 respectively connected to the source region 11a and the drain region 11b through respective contact holes.
Thereafter, a shown in FIG. 2, a third insulating layer is deposited and patterned to form the protective layer 20. Through the protective layer 20, a contact hole is formed to expose a portion of the drain electrode 19. On the protective layer 20, a third conductive material is deposited and patterned to form the pixel electrode 21. The pixel electrode 21 contacts the drain electrode 19 through the contact hole in the protective layer 20.
As described above, forming the conventional LDD structure of a polycrystaline silicon transistor requires the use of photoresist as an ion injection mask to form the LDD regions. That is, over the insulating substrate 10, having the semiconductor active layer 11 and the gate electrode 13, photoresist is coated over the insulating substrate 10 and etched using a mask corresponding to an LDD pattern to be formed later in order to form an ion injection mask. However, use of such a mask results in misalignment and over-etching of the LDD region. As a result, the conventional method of manufacturing an LDD structure of a thin film transistor has problems of accurately and uniformly establishing LDD regions. If the LDD regions are not accurately formed, the thin film transistors will not be uniformly formed, the picture quality uniformity deteriorates, the contrast ratio decreases, and the flicker phenomenon occurs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in transistor structure which overcomes the above-described and other problems encountered in related and conventional thin film transistors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thin film transistor having uniformly sized LDD regions.
To achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, a thin film transistor, comprising: a first insulating layer; an active region formed on the first insulating layer, the active region including a channel region, a source region formed on a first side of the channel region, a drain region formed on a second side of the channel region, a sub-channel region formed between the channel region and at least one of the source region and the drain region, and a first region formed between the channel region and each sub-channel region; a gate insulating layer formed on the channel region and each sub-channel region; a gate electrode formed on the gate insulating layer over the channel region; and a sub-gate electrode formed on the gate insulating layer over each sub-channel region.
These and other objects are further achieved by a method of forming a thin film transistor, comprising: forming an active region on a first insulating layer having a channel region, at least one sub-channel region, and first regions disposed between the channel region and each sub-channel region; sequentially forming a second insulating layer and a first conductive layer over the first insulating layer; patterning the second insulating layer and the first conductive layer to form a gate insulating layer and gate electrode on a channel region of the active layer, and to form a sub-gate insulating layer and associated sub-gate electrode on each sub-channel region of the active layer; forming a mask covering at least a portion of the gate electrode, at least a portion of each sub-gate electrode, and each first region of the active region; implanting impurities into exposed portions of the active region using the mask to form a source region on a first side of the channel region and a drain region on a second side of the channel region such that each sub-gate region is disposed between the channel region and one of the drain region and the source region.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.